


A Wish Come True

by motherbearof3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Reminiscing, Widowed, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: About to become a grandmother for the first time, Hermione reminisces.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 31





	A Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been the first Lumione I ever wrote, based off a photo prompt on the Strictly Lumione Facebook page. But now that I've officially fallen down the Lumione rabbit hole, I decided to put this one and another on here along with my other ones.
> 
> Art credit to Strictly Lumione Facebook Page.

“What are you doing, Mum?”

Hermione looked up from the trunk in front of her and smiled fondly at her son.

“Nicky, you’ve caught me reminiscing.”

“What treasures are you looking at? Books from my childhood?” he teased.

With the impending birth of his own child, Nicholas Malfoy knew his mother had been thinking more about when she became a mother.

“No, those are in that one.”

She waved a hand at a different trunk twice the size of the one she had open. He chuckled. He was sure it contained more than it implied, what with his mother’s penchant for both books and undetectable extension charms. He took a knee beside her and looked inside. It was filled with baby clothes. Girl baby clothes, by the looks of the pink colors, frills and lace. On the very top was a tiny pair of pink satin shoes and matching hair band; all adorned with what Nick was sure were real diamonds. Nothing but the best for a Malfoy.

“Why do you have a trunk filled with girl’s clothes?”

“Because your father was convinced you were going to be a girl.” 

Hermione held out her hand.

“Help me up, please.”

Nicholas stood and helped his mother to her feet, watching as she smoothed out her robes with hands that were still youthful looking and wore the rings his father had placed on her finger when they were married, even though he had been gone close to ten years. She settled into a chair, poured them tea and told him the story.

When Lucius Malfoy found love again, with a brilliant, Muggleborn witch, he was sure when Hermione told him she was pregnant that the Malfoy curse of not only one heir, but a male one had been broken. It had taken almost a decade for her to conceive and he was close to seventy years old, there being such a disparity in their ages. Even though she had magic, Hermione’s body was still muggle and having a baby in her mid forties was difficult on her and she spent a lot of time on bed rest and knew this would be their only child. The gender reveal spell was inconclusive, but Lucius was convinced the baby was a girl. Every day, it seemed, owls arrived with new things from the finest stores in the world, magical and muggle.

Finally, when Nicholas, not Natalie, made his appearance in the world, Lucius having been by her side the entire time, Hermione saw the disappointment on his face and her heart ached for husband. She had all the girl clothing packed away and it was never mentioned again. Lucius was devoted to his second son and dedicated to being a better father to him than he had been to Draco, knowing he had been given another chance at parenthood. 

“He was the best Dad,” Nick said when she finished speaking.

Hermione nodded, her brown eyes glistening with tears, as she looked at the man before her. He had gotten her wild curls and kept them trimmed close and controlled with potions, but the rest of him, from his eyes to his voice, were all the man who she never dreamed she could ever like, let alone love for nearly the last half century. She summoned the tiny slippers from the trunk and held them to her breast for a moment before offering them to her son.

“Why don’t you take these when you tell his portrait that the Malfoys are finally getting a girl?”


End file.
